darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkwing Duck (NES game)
Darkwing Duck is the first video game created for the ''Darkwing Duck'' franchise. It was developed in the wake of the 1989 hit DuckTales, another Capcom game utilizing the Mega Man formula. Darkwing Duck was released for the NES in 1992 and 1993, and was ported to the Game Boy in 1993. Plot A message from SHUSH! "Ah, good to see you again Darkwing. I'm afraid that SHUSH is once again in need of your unique talents. A mysterious crime wave has swept across our fair city. We believe that these crimes are the work of that notorious criminal organization F.O.W.L.!" "The Liquidator, Quackerjack, Wolfduck and other F.O.W.L. agents have been looting various parts of the city. These robberies may be part of a larger plan by F.O.W.L. to seize control of St. Canard. Do whatever you think is necessary to retrieve the loot and bring the fiends to justice. The fate of the city is in your hands. Good Luck, Darkwing." It's crime time and Darkwing Duck is on the case. The webbed wonder must leap through the streets of St. Canard and blast the bad guys with noxious knockout gas. Help him track down the lair of F.O.W.L.'s fiendish agents and prepare for Darkwing's greatest challenge ever. Gameplay Upon starting a new game, the player is given a selection of three levels that can be completed in any order. Darkwing runs, jumps, and shoots his way through various levels, defeating minor enemies until the boss room is reached. Each boss must be defeated to complete the stage. Once the first three levels are completed, a second set of three levels becomes available. Once those three levels are completed, the final level becomes available. DW has several abilities to use throughout the game. His normal attack is his basic gas gun. DW can collect special gas gun ammo that allow him to shoot different types of gas shots with different effects. DW also has the ability to duck, shoot while ducking, block projectiles with his cape, fall through platforms, and grab onto the bottom ledge of platforms. Bosses TIER 1 Quackerjack - Quackerjack appears at the end of the bridge level on a three tiered platform with spikes along the ceiling. Quackerjack has no direct attacks other than running into DW, and he in fact runs away from Darkwing if he appears on the same level as him. Interestingly, Mr. Banana Brain seems to be alive, and attacks by throwing damaging banana peels from above. A recommended strategy is to use Heavy Gas to hang from a ledge and drop shots to the floor, damaging Quackerjack without making him run away. Wolfduck - Wolfduck appears as the boss of the city level. He runs and jumps across platforms as the clouds in the background move across the moon. When the moon is covered, Wolfduck is vulnerable to damage and runs across the level, though he can still damage on contact. When the moon is revealed, Wolfduck becomes invincible. He punches boxes at DW and jumps across the level. The Liquidator - Liquidator appears at the end of the sewer level in a simple room with one platform in the center. Liquidator moves back and forth across the floor in an invincible puddle form, only rising to blow a large horn and summon his attacks. He may call 3 fish that will appear under DW's current position and then leap up, or 3 water droplets that will rise straight up, then dash diagonally down toward him. Liquidator is only vulnerable to damage when blowing his horn. TIER 2 Bushroot - Bushroot is the boss of the woods level. He hops around a basic room with only a single ledge to hang on and no platforms. However, Bushroot will hop around the entire room, pausing only to order the trees to grow arms and throw 3 green apples at Darkwing's current position. Megavolt - Megavolt is the boss of the wharf level. Megavolt will slowly walk back and forth across the 4 platforms on either side of the room. He has several attacks. He will shoot a ball of electricity on the floor that will move quickly back and forth for the rest of the battle, he will shoot a ball of electricity horizontally that will bounce back, and he can shoot a ball of electricity up that will then fall on DW's current position. Moliarty - Moliarty appears at the end of the tower level. Moliarty has no attacks of his own, but has three machines that will shoot flames at DW. These machines can be damaged by shooting them, which will cause Moliarty to run to it and try to repair it. When he is not repairing a mahine, he will be running across the floor or the single platform that runs across the entire room, although he'll jump to the other level after throwing a tool at Darkwing if the player travels to the same level as him. TIER 3 Steelbeak - Steelbeak is the boss of the hideout level, and the final boss of the game. He has two phases. In the first phase, Steelbeak sits behind a shield in the top right hand corner while two egg drones fly around and shoot bullets at Darkwing. DW must either jump up and use the hanging ledges to shoot the shield, or use the Thunder Gas to shoot at an angle and hit the shield from the floor. In the second phase, Steelbeak drops down and runs back and forth on the floor. Once in a while, he will pull a safe door from thin air, block gas shots for a moment, then throw it at Darkwing. Notes Milestones * This game marks the first appearance of Wolfduck and Launchpad's helicopter. Errors * While the most common regular enemies include Eggmen and F.O.W.L. devices, most of the bosses have never worked for the organization in the cartoon. Other * Whether on purpose or by coincidence, the in-fiction video game series Whiffle Boy is based on the 1987-launched Mega Man series. The Mega Man formula is what the real-life video game Darkwing Duck is built on. Category:Video games